The surface of a silicon wafer used as a component of a semiconductor device, etc., is generally polished to a high quality mirror finish via a lapping step (rough polishing step) and a polishing step (precision polishing step). The polishing step typically comprises a first polishing step and a final polishing step. Patent Documents 1 is cited as a technical literature related to polishing compositions used primarily for polishing semiconductor substrates such as silicon wafers, etc. Patent Document 2 is a technical literature related to a polishing composition used primarily for polishing an insulating film such as a silicon oxide film, etc.